


what are partners for?

by Dontfloatthe100



Category: The Pinkertons (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just partners being partners, Post-Episode: s01e14 Old Pap, Posting all my old finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontfloatthe100/pseuds/Dontfloatthe100
Summary: Will wishes that he could make her understand that none of it was her fault. It was just war. She was just doing her part. But Will knew that she wouldn't listen. Kate was the kind of person to take responsibility for their actions, even if the responsibility doesn't have to be theirs to take.





	what are partners for?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on posting all my old, finished work that I never seemed to get around to posting. More to come hopefully. 
> 
> Best,   
> Em

Will sat across from Kate at the table.  
  
He watched as she talked to Annalee who stood at her right side. Will couldn't help but view Kate in a new light. He knew that she was strong, but he never could've imagined how much strength she was capable of before yesterday. He couldn't have imagined what it must've felt like, to lose the man you were starting to fall in love with and feel the weight of thousands of lost lives on your shoulders.    
  
Will wished that he could make her understand that none of it was her fault. It was just war. She was just doing her part. But Will knew that she wouldn't listen. Kate was the kind of person to take responsibility for their actions, even if the responsibility doesn't have to be theirs to take.   
  
Will shook himself out of his thoughts as he noticed Kate staring at him from her seat across the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.   
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later," Will answered. Kate raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She took a sip from her sherry that rested on the table.   
  
They struck up a conversation about nothing in particular. The town gossip, who was renting out that old warehouse at the end of the road, the blacksmith that had taken ill with cholera. They fell back into their old routine, jokes and teasing passing easily between them.   
  
×/×  
  
Will walked Kate to her door, as he always did. Allan Pinkerton wasn't the best father in the world, but he had taught his sons manners, at least. Kate smiled gratefully as he held the door open for her.  
  
"Why don't you come in, and you can tell me what you were thinking about earlier," Kate said, tone warm and inviting. Will swallowed thickly and nodded.  
  
They entered the house and shed their coats. Kate and Will sat in their respective chairs. Kate waited patiently for him to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, for telling me about your husband. You... you didn't have to do that, and I'm glad you trusted me with it."  
  
Kate looked a little shocked. "What brought this on, Will?"  
  
"Well, I know it was really painful for you. Earlier I- I was just thinking about the case, and General Price, and about what you told me, and I just thought... well, I just thought about how hard it must've been for you to see him again. He caused you so much pain and you... you were able to be near him, to keep up appearances. I don't think I would've been able to. And you didn't have to tell me about your connection to him, either. But you did, and I'm glad you did."   
  
Kate looked a little shell-shocked, which, in a lighter situation, Will would've reveled in. But now he anxiously awaited her reply. Kate was silent for a moment, mulling over what he said, before speaking.  
  
"You're the first person I told about him," she stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Besides the people who were there, nobody knows about it. I never told anyone else. And not even Allan knows about my feelings for Charlie. Only you know."  
  
Now it was Will's turn to be shocked. Kate had told him something about herself that not even his father knew. Will didn't know that she trusted him so much.  
  
"Thank you," he said on impulse, and mentally kicked himself for saying it.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trusting me."  
  
Kate smiled at him. It was the only true smile he had seen from her in days.   
  
"Of course. What're partners for?"  



End file.
